


Voy a Marte y vuelvo

by craigtucker250



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Craig Tucker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtucker250/pseuds/craigtucker250
Summary: ESP //Craig está inconscientemente muy enamorado de su amigo Tweek, a quien observa con mucha detención en distintas escenas de sus vidas cotidianas. Hasta que un día, ambos muchachos toman conciencia de sus sentimientos en un acuerdo silencioso.





	1. Ratoncillo y el prisionero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!  
> Hace unos días me metí a un correo electrónico que usé desde el 2010 al 2015 y al cual no había podido tener acceso en años porque había perdido la contraseña. La cosa es que logré entrar hace poco y curioseando por la bandeja de entrada me encontré con un montón de fanfics que había escrito entre los años 2012 y 2013. Los leí todos y la verdad es que no estaban tan malos así que decidí revisarlos, editarlos y subirlos en esta plataforma. Por alguna razón la gran mayoría de los fics nunca los publiqué en ninguna pagina de internet, solo uno par en Fanfiction.net que también volveré a subir por esta via.  
> Espero les guste esta serie de capítulos cortos!!

¿Qué haces aquí?, él me miró y como si nada le devolví la mirada, llevábamos un buen rato en eso, sin cansarnos, sin apartar los ojos. Se lamió los labios resecos y sus manos nerviosas fueron a parar a sus rodillas huesudas y maltratadas que se asomaban en los agujeros de sus jeans, ambos sabíamos que esto tenía para rato y nos acomodábamos a ello, cambié la posición de las piernas y las estiré lo más que pude.

-¿Qué hiciste?- me preguntó en tono de reproche. como siempre era él quien rompía el silencio, incapaz de sostenerlo por mucho tiempo (la ansiedad). Era una manía que tenía él (una de las tantas), y por mucho que tratara de evitarlo siempre ocurría lo mismo, siempre era el perdedor.  
-Tenía las malditas piernas acalambradas, ¿te pasé a llevar?- le contesté con tranquilidad, mirando como mis piernas estiradas se cruzaban con las suyas. Pero él frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabello rubio.

-No me refiero a eso- sus labios se movieron y por un segundo aparté la vista de sus ojos para ver cómo mordía su boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?- Alcé la voz por sobre la suya para darle más importancia a lo que yo acaba de decir, solía hacer eso para no contestar a sus preguntas y siempre obtenía buenos resultados. Tweek miró sus manos y como ratoncillo nervioso y rendido me contó acerca de la no tan grande (cómo aseguró que fue) pelea que tuvo con el desgraciado de Cartman, de como ese gordo infeliz lo había llamado maricón y otras tantas obscenidades que terminaron por cabrear al pobre ratoncillo y convertirlo en gato, (días después había oído de compañeros de Tweek como éste se había abalanzado sobre él y le había arañado toda la cara aparte de los respectivos puñetazos). Mientras me contaba su historia movía sus manos heridas de manera expresiva. Observé lo rojizo de sus nudillos y uñas, tomando nota de cómo se iba a quejar los días siguientes del dolor.

No pude evitar reirme ante su anécdota, deslumbrado ante sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de las que yo tantas veces había sido víctima. Nunca dejaría de impresionarme como sus brazos largos y flacos podían tener tanta fuerza. Le propiné un suave golpe amistoso en su hombro, felicitándolo por su estupenda hazaña, que lo hizo brincar pero terminó mirándome con una sonrisa con comisuras tambaleantes.

-¿Qué hiciste, Craig?- me inquirió el ratoncillo con su vocecilla preocupona, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con la mirada seria. Ya habíamos hablado un millón de veces acerca de mis constantes llamados a ese lugar, y Dios sabe que había escuchado a sus reproches, más que a mi propia madre incluso. Sus ojos de reprobación pesaban en mi pecho.

-Lo de siempre- contesté encogiendo los hombros, siendo yo esta vez quién evitaba su mirada. La puerta de la inspectoría de la escuela se abrió de golpe y Tweek soltó un quejido sorprendido. Craig Tucker. Se escuchó una voz femenina y cansada desde el interior de la sala. Miré a Tweek por última vez, él murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar y me adentré a escuchar mi sentencia del mes.

  
  



	2. Incendio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla nocturna en el bosque (muy romántico ¿no?)

¿Soy tu amigo?, me preguntó Tweek con sus ojos vidriosos, la noche caía sobre nosotros como un manto de pesada oscuridad y la luna apenas era visible tras las negras nubes. Me llevé el cigarrillo a la boca y aspiré con fuerza sintiendo mi garganta áspera. 

-Lo eres- le contesté y un humo blanco salió de mi boca junto con las palabras. El ratoncillo giró su cuerpo en el césped húmedo, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro y sus brazos quedaron por sobre mi pecho, podía sentir sus brazos congelándose bajo la delgada tela que lo cubría. 

-¿Por qué siempre andas con esa camisa tan delgada? ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?-le dije queriendo reprocharlo pero el tono de voz no me acompañó en la misión y mi voz sonó desinteresada, como siempre lo hacía. Tweek me miró debajo de sus espesas y negras pestañas, y me pregunté cómo era posible que un muchacho tuviera pestañas tan largas y bonitas, definitivamente no eran atributos que yo ostentara. Quise darle un beso en sus párpados violáceos pero su voz me detuvo. 

-Sí- murmuró, y sus ojos se desviaron a la cremallera de mi chaqueta donde sus dedos jugaban con ella. Yo que había perdido el sentido de la conversación pestañeé confuso y mi silencio hizo que se explayara.

-Si quiero enfermarme- repitió y se sacudió con fuerza sobre mí, fue un impulso inconsciente pero aun así se disculpó, yo lo miré con el humo del cigarro contenido en mi boca. - Supongo que deseo enfermarme para llamar la atención- susurró avergonzado de sus propias palabras, se le notaba en sus manos indecisas sobre mi chaqueta y sus ojos esquivos- ¡Dios! ¿qué estoy diciendo?- sonrisa idiota y otra sacudida-Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando me enfermo mis padres dejan el trabajo y se dedican a cuidarme, me siento bien cuando ellos me hacen compañía- una pausa y sus dedos intranquilos removieron su rebelde cabello rubio que yacían húmedos sobre su frente, la llovizna caía como fina seda sobre nuestros cuerpos y la brisa nos hizo sacudir a ambos. Tragó saliva.

\- También,- prosiguió y escondió su nariz entre las arrugas de mi chaqueta- También tú me pones más atención, me gusta que te preocupes de mí- ahora su cara entera se encontraba sumergida en el mar azul de mi ropa. Llevé mis manos a su cabeza y con mis dedos acaricié su cráneo y cabellos dorados, con indeseada brusquedad lo forcé a alzar su rostro pues quería mirarlo a la cara, y cuando logré ver la punta de su nariz se tapó con sus manos, agudos sonidos de ratón se escaparon entre sus dedos. 

-Eres un idiota, un gran idiota, el más idiota de todos, el maldito rey de los idiotas, tienes un reino donde los idiotas te veneran por tu idiotez- le murmuré cerca de su oído y el idiota ratoncillo se sacudió de nuevo para luego descansar su cabeza sobre mi pecho, no podía ver su rostro pero su respiración era calma y lenta, comenzó a susurrar cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero parecía estar cantando. De repente, con repentina tosquedad, se alzó con sus manos sobre mi pecho y me miró con sus grandes y paradójicos ojos de búho.

-¿Dónde has dejado tu cigarro?- me preguntó asustado y serio. Miré mis manos y me di cuenta que no había rastro de la torrecilla blanca- ¡¿Qué pasa si comienzas un incendio?!- me gritó y se puso de pie con velocidad inhumana - ¡Dios mío, moriremos en el bosque en el medio de la noche! - siguió gritando y dando vueltas con las piernas intranquilas, yo lo miré desde abajo, recostado vagamente en el césped, estaba tan a gusto que si moría allí, moriría feliz, por lo que no hice amago de preocuparme por un supuesto incendio. El ratoncillo me lanzó una mirada aterrada, típico de él, asustarse hasta la muerte por los más mínimos detalles, pero supe que era hora de ir a su rescate.

  
  



	3. El bichito

¿Tengo algo en la cara?, era de mañana e íbamos de camino a la escuela, caminando al mismo compás. Una brisa helada corría entre la juventud de South Park sin apagar sus vivas llamas de mocedad, Tweek me miraba y yo era capaz de verme reflejado en sus grandes ojos pardos, puse un dedo en la piel que estaba debajo de los círculos violetas que tenía bajo los ojos y entre mis yemas sostuve una de sus largas pestañas que se había escapado de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto?- Le dije y sostuve la fina fibra ante él, el ratoncillo la miró con curiosidad y sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Gracias a Dios que la sacaste- me agradeció en un suspiro- Odio cuando esas malditas cosas se te meten en los ojos y después tienes que meter tus dedos a sacarlas, ¿Sabes cuántas bacterias hay en tus dedos para luego meterlos en tus ojos? Qué asco- me exclamó como profesor que reprocha a su alumno, yo simplemente me reí ante sus locas ocurrencias y sostuve su pestaña rebelde entre mis dedos sin querer soltarla. Él se dio cuenta de ello. 

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con ella?- Le pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la negra fibra. 

-No lo sé sólo tírala y ya.

\- ¡No!- exclamé inesperadamente- No quiero tirarla- Tweek me miró extrañado y luego de un rato de pensarlo su mano rozó con la mía como antes.

 -Entonces la tiro yo y ya está- me dijo sonriendo y ni tiempo me dio para aceptar su propuesta, pues llegó y arrancó la pestaña de mis yemas abandonándola a su suerte para seguir la corriente de la fría brisa. Me quedé unos segundos mirando a la nada mientras un súbito sentimiento de tristeza enfrió mi pecho. 

-¿A dónde crees que irá a parar?- Le pregunté mohíno al darme cuenta que una parte de él, aunque fuera una ínfima parte, se había ido con el viento y jamás regresaría. Tweek se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tanto importa?- declaró y sus botines se removieron sobre la fina blancura de la nieve que cubría el césped de la acera.

\- No realmente- respondí y cerré mis ojos por unos instantes con fuerza, quería alejar ese idiota y absurdo sentimiento. Para cuando los abrí Tweek me miraba con tanta concentración que podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi cara examinando cada rincón de mi piel, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo y a los segundos de nuestra silenciosa ceremonia un bichito de jardín fue a parar a su despejada frente, iba a apartarlo de allí cuando me di cuenta que Tweek aún no sentía al liviano insecto sobre su tez por lo que decidí dejarlo explorar al rubio ratoncillo tanto como pudiese y al parecer se sintió muy cómodo ya que no demostraba indicios de querer retirarse. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar el panorama mejor y una sonrisa se coló en mi boca al ver al rubio mirándome confundido con un pequeño bichito adornando su pelo dorado y al mismo tiempo fundiéndose en él como si fuera una parte perdida del rompecabezas. 

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó y su entrecejo siguió arrugado en un gesto frustrado,-¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Tienes un bicho en el pelo- le contesté y divertido observé cómo su piel se decoloró, Tweek no era amigo de los insectos y menos si estos podían escabullirse y esconderse en su propio cabello.

\- Quítamelo- murmuró y se puso tieso, incapaz de retirar al insecto con sus propias manos. No, le dije estoico, no lo iba a sacar de allí cuando se veía tan a gusto, si yo fuera ese bicho tampoco querría alejarme del suave trigal que era el cabello de Tweek y menos aún cuando podía integrarme en aquel lugar.

\- ¡Quítamelo!- chilló desesperado. 

-No- yo era un tipo terco y mi amigo más que nadie lo sabía. 

-Por favor- murmuró esta vez, acudiendo a sus ojos de ratoncillo asustado, mis labios temblaron en inseguridad, pero mi decisión fue firme: esta vez no iba a ser yo quien arrancara un parte de él y la arrojara al viento a su suerte.

  
  



	4. Clyde llora

¿Lo quieres con o sin crema? Los dedos de Tweek sostenían la taza de café con fuerza, se notaba en su carne decolorada por la presión y la punta de los dedos inyectadas en rojo. Con, le contesté y él sonrió para seguir con su tarea autoimpuesta. Clyde continuó hablándome de los sucesos mundanos que le habían sucedido durante el día mientras me tocaba constantemente el hombro con su mano. 

-Ten- dijo Tweek y me pasó la taza caliente -Pruébalo y dime que tal- se sonrió, expectante. Alcé una ceja y di un sorbo corto que me incendió la lengua. Joder, exclamé. Lo dejé enfriar un poco y le di una segunda oportunidad ante la atenta mirada del ratoncillo cafeinómano. Una mezcla de sabores que nunca hubiese relacionado con el brebaje negro inundaron mi paladar y encías. Tweek sonrió orgulloso mostrando sus dientes perlados al ver mi reacción y Clyde me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste?

-Es un secreto- me contestó entre dientes y se llevó a la boca su taza. Clyde lo miró con la boca abierta y estiró sus torpes brazos para alcanzar su taza.

-¡Dame!- Tweek no alcanzó a protestar ni a negarse (como seguramente lo hubiese hecho) y Clyde le arrebató el café de las manos y bebió.- ¡Dios mio qué le pusiste!- exclamó con las manos en la cara, Clyde como siempre era tan expresivo- Está delicioso, eres un geniecillo del café, Tweek- lo halagó y su mano sobreafectiva, que antes había estado en mi hombro, pasó ahora por su cabello rubio y Tweek brincó. Clyde rio animado y le pidió que le prepara un café, a lo que Tweek accedió gustoso. Mientras eso ocurría yo me llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca dispuesto a encenderlo y mi amigo me miró indeciso. No quiere que fume, pensé, total estábamos en su casa y si no quería, yo lo respetaba. Abrió la boca para hablar y las palabras salieron torpemente de su sobrealimentado orificio.

-¿Puedes convidarme uno?- preguntó y alargó la mano. Lo miré sorprendido, Clyde no fumaba, no sabía hacerlo. Para qué, le pregunté y solamente sacudió su cabeza, anda dame uno nada más. Le pasé un cigarro y le pregunté si se lo encendía yo, y se negó, con desconocida habilidad lo encendió él y lo aspiró, humo blanco salió de sus labios y lo miré confundido durante unos segundos para luego imitar su acto, de dónde rayos sabía él hacer eso. Clyde miró sus rodillas por largo rato hasta que Tweek volvió con su café.

-¿Fumas?- le preguntó incrédulo al pasarle su taza. Clyde se sonrió.

-Vaya que les sorprende. Pues no fumo muy seguido, de hecho no me gusta mucho el sabor.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?- le preguntó el ratoncillo, ahora molesto de que siguiera mis vicios que él tanto detestaba.

-Sólo por que me dio la gana. Saben, me gusta esa sensación que te da en el cerebro cuando fumas, el mareo y la relajación.-se rio nervioso.-Tú me entiendes, Craig.- Asentí sin decir nada y me llevé el cigarro a la boca. Lo entendía perfectamente. 

-¿Tú crees que a tu madre le gustaría verte fumar?-Soltó Tweek, acudiendo a un argumento para hacerlo entrar en razón. Un mal movimiento, pensé, cómo si eso lo hiciese cambiar de opinión. Tweek nos miró mudo y cercano, tenía ganas de soltar su reproche acerca de lo malo que es la nicotina para la salud, lo tenía atascado en su garganta, pero el gesto mohíno de Clyde lo detuvo, lo sé porque a mi también me detuvo de decir una estupidez. Ambos nos miramos confusos y preocupados, sin saber que hacer, nos miramos largo rato mientras Clyde terminaba su cigarrillo. Y fiel a sus instintos, Tweek fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo, Clyde?-le preguntó suave y gentil con su vocecilla de ratón, y Clyde, tanta infancia en sus ojos cómo revistas porno en sus manos, lloró. Largos goterones caían de sus ojos, mojando sus pestañas y resbalando por sus mejillas sonrosadas, gemidos ahogados por la vergüenza y sus hombros que subían y bajaban con brusquedad y desesperación. Trató de hablar entre sus sollozos pero ninguna palabra que pronunció funcionó con coherencia, se llevó las manos a su rostro, tratando de ocultarse inútilmente de nuestras miradas. Tweek tomó mi mano en un doloroso silencio mientras miraba a Clyde, confundido y asustado, entregándome el control de la situación, quitándose el peso de encima.

-Clyde, Clyde, calma- dije llevando una mano a su espalda, mis palabras no sonaron tan suaves ni gentiles como las de Tweek, pero me salieron del alma. Había visto llorar a Clyde en incontables situaciones, pero nunca así, nunca había llorado con tanto dolor ni tan herido.-Vamos, amigo, calma.

Clyde se irguió y me miró con sus ojos rojos irritados, con la visión borrosa por el llanto y se abalanzó sobre mí, ahogándome entre sus brazos y mojando mi ropa con sus lágrimas. Craig, Craig, le alcancé a escuchar, Craig, Craig. El ratoncillo se aferró a la manga de mi chaqueta, con sus uñas enterradas en mi muñeca y me miró mordiéndose los labios. Quería obtener respuestas tanto como yo.

Logré tranquilizar a Clyde cuando mi mano acarició su espalda, un recurso desesperado de mi parte, y su respiración regresó paulatinamente a la normalidad y su agarré fue lentamente soltando mi cuello. Se alejó de mí, pero no mucho, y se secó los ojos con su ropa, abrió la boca para hablar, para explicarse, pero no encontraba nada coherente que decir, sus manos estaban curvadas en puños sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos fijos en no sé donde, perdidos en su entrepierna, desenfocados y tristes.

-Gracias- murmuró de repente y nos miró a ambos, con ojos llenos de sinceridad dentro de la hinchazón del llanto.-Gracias Craig por el cigarro.-intento de sonrisa.- Gracias Tweek por el café, estaba delicioso.- y rio, complaciéndose de sí mismo sin realmente estarlo. Tweek miró la taza que le había entregado a Clyde hace un rato, que estaba intacta y el café ya frío. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Escribí hasta el capitulo 5 de esta historia y tengo un par de párrafos del capitulo 6, por lo que me gustaría aprovechar el avance y darle un fin a esta historia.


End file.
